Dancing in the Rain
by chococrepes
Summary: She’s the kind of girl that would dance in any weather. [Roxas x Naminé]


Dancing in the Rain

A/N: So it's been raining a lot over where I am, and the idea for this just popped up. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, before I forget, I don't own kingdom hearts. Oh foofie!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For as long as Roxas could remember, he and Naminé were friends. They were best friends.

They always confided in each other, told each other their secrets, talked about anything and everything. Because of this Naminé knew everything about him. And Roxas was proud to say, he knew everything about Naminé.

Roxas knew the simplest things about her like her favorite color or month. He knew strange things like her favorite pair of socks. He knew that she wasn't laughing her hardest unless she did that cute snort of hers. Roxas also knew well that Naminé resented laughing in front of him like that.

Naminé said she knew everything about Roxas, but he didn't believe it. She didn't know everything, if she didn't know that Roxas always wanted to be more then just friends with her.

Despite that, Roxas stood by her side learning everything about her. It was one day that he realized something no one else seemed to realize before.

Sure they could easily learn her favorite color. They would eventually find out who she had a secret crush on. Heck, Roxas would bet that someday Naminé would end up blabbing out her own secrets. But Roxas was the only one to notice how Naminé showed when she was the most happiest.

He'd find the girl dancing. Walking home one day, he caught sight of her dancing in the streets. She didn't have a care in the world it seemed. The next day he saw her she walked in a regular fashion.

A month later, and he spotted her dancing in the streets from his second story window. He was pretty sure he knew the reason. She had, after all, just called him telling she was expecting a baby brother.

There were people who looked at her as she danced. Unlike everyone else who looked upon her as the strangest girl on earth, Roxas knew that he was looking at the happiest girl on earth.

Roxas always knew that Naminé had her own little quirks, but he never actually thought that she could be happy in just about any situation. He had seen her dance on sunny days many times. It was quite a shock to him when he saw her dancing in the snow.

Roxas couldn't help but smile and admire her. There she was twirling herself in the fresh snow that covered the ground, leaving footprints of her attempted waltz. Her scarf flew in every direction, but she didn't care, she was too happy.

She had even gone to the extreme of dancing in the hail. No matter how much ice pelted her, she kept dancing. She had even managed to do a ballet leap. Roxas laughed a little, while making a mental note to ask her if she'd be willing to take ballet lessons.

It was a foggy day, and you could just barely see what was right in front of your eyes. Roxas wondered if Naminé was ok. An answer to his question appeared in the fog. Roxas could make out a silhouette of a certain blonde-haired friend of his. Roxas really wondered how she was so happy on a depressing day like this. But there he saw it, her shadowy silhouette dancing away in the fog.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas had decided to walk home with Naminé one day. He walked beside her, trying to catch up with her every now and then. She couldn't stop dancing around in the streets.

"What do you think I should wear?" she questioned as she did another twirl.

"Anything would look great on you." Roxas replied with a smile.

Naminé smiled back. "Oh come on Roxas. This is the first time anyone has ever asked me to the school dance. I have to wear something pretty."

Roxas laughed. "Do you want me to go through your closet for you?" he teased. "I'm a guy. Since when did I know anything about dresses and make up?"

"Typical Roxas." She replied. "I'm sure my mom will find something for me."

"Whatever you wear, I know you'll look pretty." Roxas said simply.

"And just what makes you so sure?" Naminé asked.

"Come on." He laughed. "I know everything about you. I'm sad to admit that that includes your closet."

Naminé laughed and continued to dance her way home. Roxas loved to see her dance like that. But somehow, her happiness made him sad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day of the dance came. Roxas didn't bother to see what she was going to wear. Like he said, he knew she would be pretty. That and the fact seeing her going off to a dance with another guy was something Roxas could not handle. He really should've learned to gather up the courage to ask her himself.

Time passed and he wondered if she was having fun. He wondered if she was dancing her heart out. He knew she would tell him when she got back. She told him everything. Still a walk for him would be a nice way of getting his head cleared. Roxas glanced outside to see it was raining. He grabbed an umbrella and decided to go anyway.

Roxas walked past Naminé's house. His thoughts wondered to whether or not she was ok at the moment. He found himself walking past her house several times. He knew that she wouldn't magically appear. He just hoped her parents wouldn't come out thinking he was some stalker.

Despite how the rain made anything barely audible, he heard a sound he hated hearing. He was only a house away from Naminé's so he made it back quickly. There she was on her porch in tears. Roxas walked up to her.

Naminé heard the footsteps and looked up to see her best friend. She wiped away her tears. "Oh, hi Roxas. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be at the dance, rather then on your porch crying?"

Naminé managed a weak smile. "He never showed up." She finally said.

"Naminé." Roxas hugged her. He would make sure to bruise the guy that had made her cry.

Naminé wiped away some more tears. "It's ok though. Someone besides my parents still got to see my dress." She stood up and spun around to show Roxas.

"I told you that you would look pretty no matter what." Naminé smiled at his remark. "You sure you're ok?" he asked.

Naminé nodded. "Besides, I doubt I would've been able to dance there. You of all people should know that."

Roxas knew what she meant. "You dance when you're the most happiest. I've seen it all the time. You dance on sunny days, snow, hail, even in the fog. It really amazes me."

"Roxas, you didn't mention the rain. Have you never seen me dance in the rain then?" Roxas shook his head. "Then how about I show you?" she smiled and got up. She stood there for awhile and turned around to see Roxas still sitting. "You don't expect a girl who just got stood up, to dance alone do you?"

Roxas smiled and got up. He held her hand and pulled her out onto the streets. She held both of his hands and spun in circles with him.

"You do know that spinning isn't technically dancing, right?" Roxas asked.

"I just got stood up. You expect me to be the happiest girl on earth?" she teased him.

Roxas smiled back at her and continued to spin around with her.

Despite the rain making it a gloomy scene, to Roxas everything was perfect. There she was holding onto his hands and "dancing" with him. She was smiling and laughing, and so was he. He felt bad when he ruined the perfection of it all by uttering three words to her.

They stopped spinning. Naminé let go of his hands and turned so her back faced him. Roxas turned around. He could hear the water splash beneath her feet. He knew she was walking back into her house. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for ruining such a perfect moment. He continued to hear the water on the ground splash. Just how long did it take for her to go back inside?

He turned around. His eyes widened, but soon he smiled. He didn't ruin it after all. He just made the girl he loved the happiest girl on the planet. He didn't doubt that for a second. He knew for sure she was happy.

Because there she was, dancing in the rain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Haha, so I'm not so sure what I think of this myself. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I find myself coming up with more ideas for oneshots now…oh well, just more kh goodness to go around! Hope you drop a review. Later then!


End file.
